Just Tradition
by Treskttn
Summary: Robin hears the team laughing, and he wonders whats so funny. bad summary.  onexshot. Xmas fic. RaexRob...


**_A/N: I sincerely hope Blue wasabi...insert numbers here, reads this.. lol anyways. merry christmas. This is dedicated to bluewasabi formally morphius444 and to the band Paramore... zac and josh left the band... its upsetting but i will be writting a couple paramore songfics... wow... :(_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own teentitans  
_**

* * *

Robin woke up with a yawn and a stretch. He groggily rubbed his eyes, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and getting up. He caught his shirtless, flannel paid pajama bottom, domino mask reflection and quietly added a Christmas hat. He then continues on his route to the kitchen.

When he got to the door, he heard something so strange… so unusual… so unbelievable… he heard laughter. What teen laughs in the morning? They should be grouchy! Christmas eve or not. He opened the door a crack to see all of the other titans red-faced and laughing. Even Raven! Actually, Raven may have been laughing the hardest.

"…got away!" Beast Boy ended and the rest of the titans burst out in laughing fits again.

"Okay…" Raven breathed heavy, then laughed a bit more. "It's not funny!" She pointed a finger. "It's immature!" The room got silent as they all shared glances. Then they broke out laughing again.

Robin took the initiative to walk in with a huge grin. "Hey, guys. What's so funny?"

They all stopped laughing. The room got silent. Raven replied with her cheeks stained red, "Nothing." She slid off of the counter where she was sitting. She then grabbed her tea and took a sip.

Robin narrowed his eyes under the mask. "Oh….but you were laughing…"

"Yeah…" she answered, "It was one of Beastboy's dumb jokes," she waved off.

"Yeah, my dumb jokes," Beast Boy managed through clenched teeth. "Don't worry about it."

"It was stupid," Cyborg reassured him.

"But… would not Robin too enjoy this joke? He is in i-" Beast Boy quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

"She's foreign," he shrugged, "Hasn't a clue what she's talking about…"

Robin looked skeptical. "Sooo…" He grabbed his coffee mug. "Let's hear this joke…" he gave a sly smirk. He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

"No, you really don't want to hear it…" Raven argued.

"Oh, yes. I really do."

"Okay," Beast Boy put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "It's okay, Rae. We'll just tell him the truth. Knock, knock…"

"Who's there?" Robin asked.

"Boo…"

"Boo who?" Robin sighed.

"Don't cry. It's only a joke!" Beast Boy laughed. The rest of the team stayed quiet. Then he turned and glared at them and they took the hint, letting out fake laughs.

"Ha, ha, ha, that never gets old!" Cyborg says.

"That's a knee slapper," Raven said in a monotone. Everyone grew silence and turned to look at her. She let out a small fake laugh like, "heh-heh-heh…" as she slapped her knee. "Funny."

"Uh-huh," Robin nodded. "Now what was the _real_ joke?"

Raven walked over to Robin grabbing the kettle and pouring more water in her tea. Beast Boy and Cyborg gave a small gasp, looked at each other, then laughed.

"What now?" Robin asked beginning to get annoyed.

Beast Boy pointed to the ceiling where a small sprig of mistletoe hung.

"Are you serious?" Raven asked, annoyed.

Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed harder at this.

"Okay, enough," Robin ordered, "Cyborg, shouldn't you be replacing the tire on the T-Car? Beast Boy, go train. Starfire, go decorate the tower or something, I don't care."

"Glorious idea, friend Robin!" Starfire shouted and she flew away.

"I never get to do anything fun," Beast Boy mumbled, sulking away.

"Can't believe I forgot about my baby," Cyborg cried, running to the garage.

"_Idiots_,"Raven grumbled, sipping her tea. "Believing such a stupid tradition…who put up this mistletoe anyways?"

Robin stayed quiet. "Robin?" Raven asked.

He placed his coffee mug down. "Well, it is tradition." This time Raven stayed quiet. "You can't break the tradition," he added thoughtfully. He turned to her, his hands hovering to Raven's waist.

"Well, I guess you have a point, but who will know?" she asked, looking into his mask.

"Just us I supposed…but what if we don't?_ Maybe it's my only chance_…" he said the last part more to himself.

"Robin, what are you-?" She was interrupted by lips gently landing on her own. Before she could do anything, it was over and he smiled at her.

"Tradition," he apologized.

"Jingle bells!" a scream-sing came from the door. They turned to see a certain Changeling. "Batman smells; Robin laid an egg!"

Immediately Beast Boy took down the hall with Robin dashing after him. "The Bat Mobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Robin screamed as he was chasing after Beast Boy.

Raven reached two fingers to her lips. "That wasn't your only chance Robin. There will be plenty more."


End file.
